What happened while I was gone?
by GreyFang82
Summary: While coming home from helping her parents harvest carrots due to their father catching the flu, Vambre discover's that a lot has changed while she left Prohyas alone in town for those two weeks. How well will she adjust to these changes?


It was a little past noon when Vambre finally made it back into town holding a box of carrots, it had been an exhausting trip back from her parent's farm. "I still can't believe you agreed to a rock paper scissor duel to see who would go help your parents" Vambre's brain yelled to Vambre. She then tried to protest by saying "Oh not this again… I have already admitted that it was a stupid idea, but I really thought I would win and Prohyas would be the one to go…" Vambre then stopped in front of her and her brother's apartment / business place and saying "Besides, were home now so the worst is over." Vambre's brain simply rolled its eyes before shutting down the conversation. Vambre continued her way to the home's entrance, before stopping to realize that she could hear Prohyas and some other feminine voice talking and laughing.

Vambre instantly crouched lower to the ground while balancing the box of carrots and tried to sneak in and see what the two people were doing. She slowly opened the door and tried her best to make her footsteps silent, she could easily see that no one was in the living room and could hear that the two voices were coming from the kitchen. As Vambre made it closer to the kitchen she could recognize the feminine voice as on belonging to only one person she knows, "Is that Witchy Simone?" she whispers to herself. Vambre quickly enters the kitchen to see Witchy Simone throwing mollusk fries into Prohyas's mouth while they laugh. As Prohyas catches a few in his mouth he says, "nice throw their squirt!" to Witchy Simone, but instead of getting mad she giggles and replies in a sickly-sweet voice with "whatever you say softie." Vambre's body and brain stopped working at the sight of this odd display and she instantly dropped the box of carrots on the floor with her mouth open in confusion. *WHAM* was the sound the box made as it collided with the floor and causing at least half the carrots in the box to spill out.

"Vambre!" both Prohyas and Simone yelled in unison as they finally noticed Vambre at the kitchen doorway. Vambre quickly tries to recollect herself as she asks "W-what's going on here?" to the two young adults. The two looked at each other for a moment before nodding, Prohyas moved to pick up the box and the fallen carrots before placing it on the kitchen table, meanwhile Simone grabbed Vambre's hand and lead her to a kitchen chair. "Ok so, Vambre you've missed a lot while you were gone." Prohyas said as he also took a seat right across from her. "there were financial troubles, collateral damage, emotional scaring…" as Prohyas continued to list off vague descriptions of what had happened she noticed that Witchy Simone stood next to Prohyas and had her hands wrapped around his arm as he talked. Vambre, feeling frustrated about her brother not explaining what she felt was the most important part, raised her voice in a plea to get a straight answer "Just get to the point already!" Prohyas and Simone looked at each other with worried faces before looking back toward Vambre "We've been dating for about a week and a half." Vambre stopped moving for a moment, before standing up and trying to walk to the living room. However, the moment Vambre picked up her foot she fell on her face. "Geez, why'd you think it was a good idea to just tell her like that!" Simone whisper yelled to Prohyas "I thought she would have taken it better" he replied as he recoiled from her yelling. As the two kept arguing Vambre was slowly losing consciousness, causing the two's voices to fade so silence.

==Author's Note==

If you guys would like more of this goofy story, please leave a review and feel free to leave suggestions if you wish, the next chapter will be much longer. And for those who were wondering when I was going to do a new chapter of Marco's Bizarre Adventure, Letting the Wolf out for a Walk, or Fall of the Underground I would ask you to please be patient. Those stories are more serious in nature than this, and I need a lot of time to think through what the story should go through as to not make them devolve into just a mess of plot and uncooked ideas.


End file.
